1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adapter for an aerosol can, and more specifically, to an adapter configured to fit onto a spray nozzle of the aerosol can to enhance the engagement between the spray nozzle and an extension tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerosol cans are well-known in the art and are extensively used to deliver a wide variety of products, including lubricants, paints, personal care products, food products, insulation and caulks, herbicides and insecticides, as well as compressed air for cleaning. In recent years, annual production of aerosol cans in the United States alone has surpassed 10 billion cans.
Aerosol cans generally include a can body defining an internal reservoir or chamber which stores a pressurized gas/liquid mixture to be dispensed through a spray nozzle connected to the can's dispensing mechanism, i.e., valve stem, orifice, etc. Aerosol cans are typically operated by depressing the spray nozzle to actuate dispensing of the contents stored within the internal reservoir. The spray nozzle may be specifically designed to control the spray pattern and droplet size of the fluid emitted from the aerosol can.
Some aerosolized products require precise control onto remote, hard to reach areas. Current methods of dispensing such products may employ a spray nozzle having an orifice sized to allow for insertion of an extension tube so that the point of disbursement is on the order of a few inches to several inches away from the spray nozzle (depending on the size of the extension tube).
Typically, the extension tubes are seated within a recess formed about the fluid dispensing orifice in the spray nozzle to connect the extension tubes to the spray nozzle and to facilitate fluid communication therebetween. Thus, as the spray nozzle emits the product, the product travels through the extension tube and is emitted out an end portion thereof.
A common deficiency associated with aerosol cans relates to the connection between the spray nozzle and the extension tubes. More specifically, the extension tube may easily become disconnected from the spray nozzle, such as from the user bumping the tube against a surface or object. Furthermore, the force of the can's pressurized air/gas, along with the liquid contained therein may lubricate the recess on the spray nozzle, thereby allowing the extension tube to lose its grip and become dislodged from the nozzle. As such, the user may continue to spray the contents of the aerosol can with much less efficiency to the intended area. The user may attempt to remedy the situation by using one hand to hold the extension tube in fluid engagement with the spray nozzle, and use their other hand to actuate the spray nozzle, which may be difficult, especially if the aerosol can is being used in small, confined spaces.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a device which can improve the connection between the aerosol can and the extension tube to mitigate unwanted disconnection between the aerosol can spray nozzle and the extension tube.
The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.